Core C- Data Analysis, Data management and Data Entry Core Dr. Richard J. Kryscio, Professor of Statistics and Director of the Biostatistics Consulting Unit, will direct the Data Analysis and Data Management Core. Dr. Kryscio has over 20 years of experience consulting on projects in biomedicine. He is familiar with the analysis of behavioral, neurochemical, morphological, and electrochemical endpoints taken on rhesus monkeys that have parkinsonian symptoms that have been treated with vehicle or GDNF. Dr. Anders H. Andersen will be in charge of the analysis of the fMRI data. Dr. Andersen has over 15 years of experience in biomedical signal and image data analysis, especially in the area of MRI and fMRI data. Mike Dunlap is responsible for data entry and for the daily maintenance of the database shared by all projects and cores. The specific aims of the Data Analysis and Data Management Core are to: 1. advise all investigators in the Udall Center on issues related to experimental design and data analysis. 2. perform the statistical analysis of the main endpoints in each of the projects and cores. 3. provide quantitative assessments of each fMRI session recorded in Project 2. 4. correlate the findings among the projects. 5. establish and maintain a centralized database for the studies on monkeys.